The present invention relates to a conductive substrate, more specifically to a conductive substrate obtained by printing a coating liquid containing metal or metal oxide fine particles on a base material to form a print layer and subjecting the above print layer to sintering treatment to form a metal fine particle sintered film and a method for producing the above conductive substrate.